


Sweeter than Heaven

by whimsical_ramblings



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Biting, Choking, Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex, Pegging, fem!Ocelot - Freeform, mgspd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2266905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsical_ramblings/pseuds/whimsical_ramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kaz meets Ocelot for the first time, he gets addicted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweeter than Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Written for MGS Pegging Day. Set somewhere before/during Peace Walker.

Kaz had slept with plenty of women. It was something he’d always enjoyed, making women feel good, feeling their soft skin beneath his hands, watching them moan and arch into him, hair spilling over their shoulders as they threw their heads back. It stood in such sharp contrast to sleeping with men, which tended to be rougher, quicker, and all of the things you’d expect when your pool of people to choose from was almost completely comprised of soldiers. There was more muscle to wrap your hands around, more to cling to, and whereas sleeping with women left him sated but content, sleeping with men left him exhausted but hungry for more.

Having sex with Ocelot was nothing like either.

Regardless of who the desired target was, seduction took some time. The shared looks, the lingering touches, the proverbial dancing and skirting around the issue until both parties were clear where they stood and what they wanted; all of it requiring a certain level of patience that Kaz had only perfected over the years. And it had become abundantly clear to him upon meeting Ocelot for the first time that she wasn’t interested in any of that. Kaz prided himself on his ability to keep a relative amount of control over these situations, but Ocelot had the uncanny ability of honing in on every crack in his defenses and exploiting them until he was barely a puddle at her feet.

The first time they had sex was fast and unsatisfying. Ocelot had all but skipped over the entire arc of seduction, but they’d shared enough knowing glances between the two of them to understand they both wanted something from each other, and before Kaz knew it, he was being forcibly dragged into a utility closet, Ocelot’s mouth hot and wet against his own before he could even gain his bearings. She pulled at his belt, her long, nimble fingers working open the buckle and pulling the leather free from the belt loops, hands squeezing his hips before sliding around to his ass and pulling the both of them closer together. Kaz hissed as his cock strained against his pants, deftly threading his fingers through Ocelot’s short, cropped hair and tugging, and she moaned into his mouth. Her hands left Kaz’s ass to unbuckle her own pants, letting them fall around her knees, and gripping either side of his shoulders, she pushed him into a kneeling position, leaving him face to face with her exposed pelvis. Kaz didn’t need to be told twice, and bringing his hands up to grasp her hips, fingernails firmly digging into her ass, he dove in to suck at her clit, the corners of his mouth twitching upwards when he heard her head fall back against the closet door. She spread her legs wider, fingers running through his hair to claw at his scalp, pushing him closer, and Kaz groaned as his cock strained against his underwear. He could practically feel Ocelot’s eyes boring down on him, could almost sense the grin pulling at her lips.

“Am I making you hard, Kaz?” she asked, and Kaz knew she already knew the answer, wanted to hear him say it.

“Yes,” he moaned against her, running the rough edge of his tongue over her clit, hands trailing down from her hips to grip her naked thighs.

“You like being underneath me?” she asked. She was breathing hard now, and Kaz could feel her body tensing, knew that she was close to coming. His own cock was painfully hard, his breath hitching when every slight movement created friction between it and the fabric of his underwear.

“You wanna fuck me, Kaz?” she asked him, the grip on his hair tightening as she pulled his mouth closer to her. He broke away for a moment, chest heaving, and answered her with a strained _yes_ before continuing to lick over her clit, her lips, spreading her open to tongue over the wettest parts of her. She rocked against him, back arching, pussy tightening as she came above him, and before Kaz could do anything else, she yanked his head away from her, shoving him back against the far wall of the closet. Kaz braced himself, ready for her to straddle him, ready for more, but instead she straightened, pulling up her pants and buckling the belt hanging from the waistband.

“Too bad,” she said, and Kaz’s expression fell when she moved to open the door.

“Wait!” he cried. Ocelot paused and turned to look over her shoulder.

“That’s it?” he asked, instantly feeling a chill run through him when Ocelot’s eyebrows narrowed, her sharp blue eyes boring into him.

“‘That’s it’?” she repeated. Kaz swallowed thickly.

“I mean, you’re not gonna….?” he trailed off, glancing down at the bulge in his pants before looking back up at her.

Ocelot regarded him for a moment, looking him up and down, then smirked.

“You wanna come, is that it?” she asked. Kaz nodded. She walked towards him, leaning down to place a hand on the wall behind his head, her mouth just inches away from his ear. Kaz felt his heart speed up as she leaned in even closer, until he could make out the smell of gunpowder that clung to her clothes as it mixed with the sweat running down her neck and chest. She opened her mouth, breathing against the shell of Kaz’s ear.

“Do it yourself,” she whispered, then stood up straight again, grinning at his dumbstruck expression. When the door slammed behind her, Kaz, with trembling fingers, shoved his hands past the band of his underwear.

***

After their first, brief encounter, there was no turning back for Kaz. He was hooked in a way he’d never been before, yearning for the moments when she’d indulge him and let him taste her, and Ocelot knew it. It didn’t take long for her to become disinterested, however, and when she introduced him to the strap-on, Kaz felt equal parts excitement and terror run through him. But he knew that, when it came to Ocelot, negotiation wasn’t an option. He had two choices: accept what she offered, or walk away with nothing. Kaz had never been able to bring himself to reject her, and the first time she fucked him, he came without being touched.

Kaz currently found himself in a similar position, head down and ass up as Ocelot drove into him, moaning into the mattress, his cock rubbing against the coarse, military-issued sheets.

“Fuck,” he swore when Ocelot leaned over his arching back, running her blunt nails down his spine. Her hands crept over his ass, down his thighs, teasing over his hips, but never touching his cock.

“Ocelot. Please-,” he tried to say.

  
“Please what?” she asked, nipping at his neck and raking her nails over his shoulder blades.

Kaz gripped the bed covers until his knuckles turned white, raising his ass more and groaning when Ocelot slide into him deeper.

“If you’re not gonna touch it, just…”

Ocelot licked the shell of his ear.

“What do you want, Kaz?” she asked. “Say it.”

Kaz cried out when she fisted a hand in his hair, pulling his head back until his neck was bared.

“I want you to fuck me harder,” he said, his voice straining. The hand tangled in his hair left to seize his throat just under his jaw, holding his head in place.

“You’re a fucking cockslut, you know that?” Ocelot said. “Are you like this with everyone, or just me?”

Kaz grunted as Ocelot drove into him harder, his ears and face burning as blood rushed to his head, her grip on his throat tightening slightly.

“Just you,” he said without thinking, and Ocelot bit he edge of his jaw, sucking a bruise into the skin.

“You’re lying,” she said against his neck. “We both know I’m not the only one you get on your knees for.”

Kaz cursed again when Ocelot leaned over further, wrapping an arm around his waist and rocking into him.

“But we also know,” Ocelot continued, her hips colliding with his ass until the silicone cock of the strap on was seated fully inside him, “that no one fucks you like I do, do they Kaz?”   
  
Kaz arched his back more, muscles tensing, swallowing hard around the hand on his neck.

“Answer me,” Ocelot demanded, and Kaz practically wailed.

“No,” he moaned, “they don’t. Just you.”

“Are you ready to come?” she asked.

Kaz nodded, grinding his hips against the mattress.

“Yes,” he ground out. “Please.”

Ocelot drove into him harder, faster, until Kaz was crying out into the sheets, and spots danced across his eyes as he came, the pressure from the hand around his throat making his head pound. He slumped forward, breathing heavily, sweat plastering his hair to his forehead. Ocelot pulled out of him and threw the strapon to the side, crawling to the other side of the bed and kneeling down in front of him.

Kaz gripped her legs, pulling himself upright, and began sucking at her clit. When his hands slid between her legs to dip his fingers into her, she swatted them away.

“You know the rules,” she said. “Don’t make me remind you.”

Kaz groaned, but continued licking her, his hand wandering up her abdomen instead until his fingers found her bare breasts, and he kneaded one beneath his palm.

“That’s it,” she said, rolling her hips, forcing Kaz closer. He licked greedily, sucking on her clit periodically, and just as he felt her getting close, he pulled back.

“I wanna fuck you,” he begged. “Please.”

“Kaz-”

“Please,” he interrupted, and Ocelot shoved his hand away from her chest, grabbing either side of his head and pushing him back between her legs.

“Ask me that one more time,” she said. “And you’ll never taste it again. Understood?”

“Yes,” he answered, knowing Ocelot was expecting one.

“Good,” she said, and Kaz continued to suck her clit, hands stroking her thighs before moving to cup her ass, to pull her closer, and when she finally came, neck thrown back, fingers still gripping either side of his head, Kaz licked her through it, until she finally fell back on her heels and pushed him away.

“Good boy,” she praised him, rising from the bed. “Now take care of that.”

  
She gestured to his cock, and when Kaz looked down, he realized he was hard again, his dick straining against his stomach. When he looked up again, Ocelot was already clothed in her underwear and a t-shirt, heading for the door, and leaving him, as always, aching for more.


End file.
